El Guardian de Slytherin
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Cuando la marca de Slytherin aparece en el brazo, de Draco Malfoy, todos los planes o expectativas cambiaron radicalmente. Nuevas prioridades nacen y para cumplir con la tarea que le fue encomendando Draco necesitara ayuda. Afortundamente se le brinda una ancestral ayuda. Ahora todo saldria bien si cierto Gryffindor no fuera tan entrometido. Harry/Draco. Harco.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente de su autor J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia, nada más.

**Titulo**: El Guardián Slytherin

**Resumen**: Cuando la marca de Slytherin aparece en el brazo (donde justamente debería estar la marca oscura), de Draco Malfoy, todos los planes o expectativas cambiaron radicalmente. Nuevas prioridades nacen y para cumplir con la tarea que le fue encomendando Draco necesitara ayuda.

Y la ayuda que recibe no es solo inesperada, sino que ancestral y poderosa, y gracias a ello, su objetivo puede lograrse y lograr salvar a todos. Ahora, si solo cierto Gryffindor no fuera tan entrometido, las cosas serian mucho más fácil.

**Parejas**: HP/DM. Entre otras parejas, posibles parejas con personajes originales.

**Género**: Sobrenatural/ Drama/Romance.

**Clasificación: **M aunque puede cambiar según la historia avance.

**N/A: Ver **abajo para notas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno. <strong>

Draco Lucius Malfoy, por toda la magia que poseía no podía apartar la mirada de la pálida y suave piel de su brazo. Le costaba creer lo que sus propios ojos observaban, era difícil, muy difícil asimilar como verdad el que le estubiera pasando esto a él, a _ÉL_ de todas las personas. Aunque, por otro lado tal vez no sea tan sorpresivo ni imposible de aceptar como cierto, tal y cual se pensó realmente.

Es decir, claro; venia de una larga línea de sangres puras. Cierto; la antigüedad de su familia era ancestral y por supuesto; vestía con orgullo el verde y la plata, como siempre su familia lo había hecho, el Sombrero Seleccionador ni siquiera tuvo que tocar su cabeza para elegirlo, pero esto…esto era…

—Padrino…

No había pánico o miedo en su voz, tal vez un toque de incertidumbre y sorpresa pero sobre toda mucha admiración y reverencia.

Los oscuro orbes del maestro de pociones tenían por si mismos, sentimientos similares a los del joven rubio, la única diferencia era que en aquellos ónix, también se reflejaba un ligero e imperceptible brillo de orgullo.

Pero con el orgullo el miedo y la tristeza hizo su camino en aquella mirada tristeza porque de todos era su propio sobrino, el bebé que él en su momento había ayudado a cambiar sus pañales, al que le tocaba afrontar aquella carga en sus hombros, el miedo se presentaba por lo que esto debía significar para los planes del futuro de aquel adolescente.

—Draco ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

La pregunta era innecesaria y ambos los sabían, pero el mayor no pudo retener las palabras de su lengua e hizo aquella cuestión. Aunque incluso mientras lo hacía, sus ojos negros no se despejaron de la marca que manchaba la blanca pálida piel del brazo de Draco.

—Yo lo sé…Yo…Yo no puedo creerlo aun, pero…—delgados y elegantes dedos del rubio tocaron la marca en su piel, sintiendo el hormigueo de la magia en la punta de sus dedos y a lo largo de su brazo.

Había un nuevo juego de sentimientos en el rubio, poco a poco, cuando la comprensión de lo que esa marca significaba se asentaba en su cerebro, el sentimiento de orgullo que el adulto tenia afloro en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre crecía y crecía. La carga que ahora sus hombros estaban destinados a soportar se estaba asentada en su persona.

—No es algo que pensé que podría pasar, pero por otro lado. La verdad no me sorprende mucho…

Honestamente, no fue sino hasta ahora, minutos después de ver la marca aparecer por primera vez en el brazo de Draco que Snape se daba cuenta de la totalidad del significado y de lo que representaba aquella marca.

"_¿Tanto es el peligro que el Señor Oscuro significa como para…?"_

Pero el maestro sabía la respuesta a eso, los tiempo eran malos, él más que nadie lo sabía, todo lo que estaba pasando, la oscuridad que rodeaba sus vidas, él lo sabía perfectamente. Los ojos del color de la medianoche del maestro de pociones una vez más se dirigieron al brazo delgado del adolescente (no es como si él había apartado la mirada, y una larga y estilizada serpiente plateada que rodeaba posesiva y protectoramente una antigua daga negra y de intensos ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. La serpientelo observaba y le silbaba dejando descubierto dos largos colmillos.

Pero la serpiente no lo amenaza, sino más bien lo saludaba.

—La marca del guardián de Slytherin….

La voz de drago saco al pocionista de sus pensamientos, ónix y plata se juntaron y luego de unos segundos de silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, alguien hablo.

—Tienes que decirle a tus padres...

* * *

><p>0000<p>

**Una semana antes de que las clases inicien.**

La conversación con sus padres había sido mucho más fácil de hacer de lo que pensó en un principio, pero de nuevo, no debió sorprenderle, su padrino no lo habría mandado a hacer eso, sino supiera ya, la reacción que los Malfoys tendrían en cuanto supieran de la marca del guardián en su brazo.

Por supuesto tanto su padre como madre sabían de la marca, ambos como buenos hijo de Slytherin, sabían de todas las tradiciones e historia de la casa verde y plata, las reacciones de ambos adultos, bien podría haber sorprendido hasta la medula a todos aquellos que no conocían a los patriarcas Malfois.

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa se miraron entre ellos, ambos en una conversación silenciosa y mental (Draco suponía que un poco de Legemancia estaba en uso, pero no podía afirmarlo) y luego de unos minutos de verse entre sí, ambos adultos habían dado un suspiro de alivio gemelo. Narcissa sonrió suavemente y había extendido sus brazos, donde sin dudar, Draco acepto el cálido abrazo de su madre.

—Mi pequeño dragón…esto tan, tan orgullosa de ti…—ella había susurrado apretando a su único hijo fuertemente en su pecho.

Lucius que miraba la escena, distraídamente llevo su mano a su propia marca y en su pecho un sentimiento de alivio había florecido, él más que nadie sabía que se esperaba que su hijo también llevara la marca oscura, y pese a lo que todos creían el jefe de la familia Malfoy había tratado de evitar que tal cosa sucediera con cada onza de su poder.

Claro que los Malfois creían en la pureza de la sangre y no veían con buenos ojos a los hijos nacidos de muggles, y ellos tenían sus razones la verdad, pero aun así la muerte y genocidio de todos ellos no era algo que la familia aceptara.

Lucius había sido joven, con una mente fácilmente impresionable, por lo que había sido seducido por promesas de un mejor futuro al luchar al lado de lo que creía era lo mejor para el mundo mágico, Tom Malvoro Riddle, supo que palabras utilizar para garantizar la lealtad del rubio en aquel entonces.

Y no paso mucho tiempo para que Lucius se arrepintiera de su decisión.

El "Señor Oscuro" era solo un loco adicto al poder y con un enfermizo deseo de inmortalidad. No era lo que había esperado y definitivamente no era alguien a quien quería seguir. Pero la marca ya estaba en su piel, y con ello las vías de escape se le cerraron. Él no podía huir, no con su familia en peligro.

Porque ante todo, un Malfoy siempre protegía a los suyos, a cualquier precio.

Y eso es precisamente lo que Lucius Malfoy hizo, mantener a salvo a su familia. Con los recursos que poseía.

Pero ahora, con este nuevo acontecimiento, tal vez y solo tal vez…su familia tendría otra oportunidad, una oportunidad que él pensó no era posible para ellos. La carga de su hijo era grande lo sabía, pero esa misma carga salvaría no solo a los hijos de Slytherin sino también a la familia Malfoy.

—Draco…—dos pares de ojos voltearon a ver al rubio. Y este levanto una ceja mientras la comisura de sus labios se arqueo un poco, en son de una sonrisa burlona—…Puedes contar con nuestro apoyo…lo sabes…—y con eso ya estaba. El fugaz miedo que el joven rubio habría tenido de que sus padres lo rechazarían por no poder seguir sus pasos, había desaparecido por completo.

Con el apoyo de sus padres, Draco sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera.

—Padre, Madre…—había tantas cosas que decir, pero por ahora, solo una se le venía a la cabeza—…Gracias…

Y el resto del día, ellos se mantuvieron juntos, como la familia que eran, con las paredes de su hogar como únicas testigos. Porque solo unos cuantos privilegiados podrían ser capaces de presenciar el peculiar amor que la familia Malfoy tenía por los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Esa misma noche, Lucius había llamado a su hijo justo cuando este se dirigía a su habitación y prepararse para dormir, el adulto no había explicado nada, y solo camino por los silenciosos y solitarios pasillos de la mansión.

Draco no pregunto, no era necesario preguntar, sabía que pronto su padre le diría a donde iban y el porqué. Él solo tenía que esperar y tener paciencia. Obtendría las respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas, pero solo cuando el momento sea el indicado.

Así que ambos rubios caminaron y caminaron por los intricados pasillos de la mansión hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de iban hacia una sección del hogar el cual nunca antes había estado en el pasado. El joven miro a su alrededor, no conocía esta sesión de la mansión, el lugar estaba lleno de retratos (retratos muggles para su sorpresa) de diferentes animales, animales felinos se dio cuenta, sus orbes platas se fijaron en una pintura de un jaguar agazapado a punto de atacar a su presa.

Había de todo tipo de gatos en el pasillo, desde gatos comunes, a los felinos grandes, hasta los que estuvieron extintos hace tiempo. Decir que estaba desconcertado era decir poco, el escudo de su familia era una serpiente, así que ¿Por qué había tantos gatos?

Lucius detuvo su caminar.

Draco observo la espalda de su padre, el adulto se había detenido sobre otro retrato (de felino también) solo que este a diferencia de los demás, era uno mágico. El enorme puma negro con unos inteligentes ojos azules los observaba, su larga cola moviéndose de ida y vuelta detrás de él.

—Jenus…—la voz de su padre se dejo escuchar, provocando que las orejas del gran gato se movieran en reconocimiento y fijara toda su atención el rubio mayor—…Mi hijo necesita de la ayuda de tu ama Jenus…—el gato inclino la cabeza a un lado, y luego un bajo gruñido se dejo escuchar. Largos y peligrosos colmillos se hicieron presentes, pero Lucius no pareció preocupado por ello.

El más joven, por su parte observaba y cada vez más su curiosidad y sus preguntas crecían. ¿Por qué había una sección de puros retratos muggles de gatos? ¿Quién era este "Jenus"? y más importante ¿Porque su padre había dicho que Draco necesitaba la ayuda del amo del ese gato desconocido? Su padre nunca había sido tan misterioso como ahora, y a Draco no le gustaba la verdad.

Lucius observo al gran gato impasible, él sabía que no se le daría paso con solo palabras, el felino no obedecería sus ordenes, porque a diferencia de los elfos domésticos o de la mansión misma, el puma no obedecía a los Malfoys, no, Jenus solo tenía un dueño, solo uno.

Afortunadamente para Lucius, él sabía cómo asegurar la cooperación del felino.

—Draco tiene la marca de la serpiente plateada…—el cuerpo del felino se tenso, olfateo el aire un rato y luego un gruñido, diferente de el de antes, se escucho salir de su garganta. Lucius había conseguido la reacción esperada—…Draco ven…—llamo a su hijo, aun sin despejar la mirada del felino.

Aun con más peguntas que antes, pero aun así esperando que su padre supiera lo que estaba haciendo el joven acudió al llamado del mayor. Una vez que lo tenía a su lado, Lucius tomo el brazo de su hijo y dejo al descubierto la marca de la serpiente plateada para los ojos azules la vieran.

La cabeza de la serpiente se levanto en curiosidad y cuando vio al gran felino, casi parecía como si el tatuaje estaba saludando al cuadro _"Que extraño" _ Draco pensó, al ver la interacción de esos dos, que no deberían tener interacción en absoluto, es decir ¡Eran un tatuaje y una pintura! Pero con la magia uno nunca sabía, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Jenus en cambio parecía que con solo ver aquella serpiente había aceptado la petición de Lucius, Draco sabía que más tarde preguntaría por los detalles, pero por ahora…

El marco de la pintura se movió, revelando una habitación llena de oscuridad. No se podía ver nada, ya sea que la habitación estuviera vacía o llena de basura, Draco no lo podía decir, ya que todo era oscuro, muy antinaturalmente oscuro de hecho.

—Es un hechizo…—el mayor de los rubio parecía querer responder a la más nueva de las dudas del adolescente con respecto a ese abismo negro—…si por aquí entrara alguien que no sea un Malfoy solo vería un espacio negro, la oscuridad se tragaría cualquier tipo de luz, y con el tiempo, el pobre diablo se perdería en esta oscuridad para siempre…pero para nosotros en cambio…—y tal y como el dicho decía "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" Lucius entro al lugar, y justo cuando su pie toco el suelo, llamas azules comenzaron a formarse de la nada. Draco cerró los ojos cuando las llamas eran demasiado fuertes y cuando los abrió, su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. Casi.

Era un estudio, un estudio de pintura más especifico, un estudio de pintura muggle de hecho. Había lienzos en blanco, pinceles y lo que parecía como tubos de pintura ya secos por el paso de los años, había sabanas blancas sobre los muebles, Draco podía ver algunas pinturas terminadas así como otras a medio hacer, y en medio de todo, había un lienzo tapado por una sabana, el joven rubio en verdad estaba curioso por ver que había bajo esa sabana y qué tipo de pintura era.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de la existencia misma de este lugar, ya se sentía tan "anti-Malfoy" parecía que un muggle de clase media, artista era que vivió aquí, pero eso era imposible ¿No?

—Rigel Malfoy…—La voz de Lucius lleno el espacio silencioso del lugar, llamando la atención del joven—…este lugar fue creado exclusivamente por ella y para ella, era un genio en la pintura, a pesar de que prefería la pintura muggle…—Lucius observo la habitación pero luego comenzó a caminar yendo justo frente al cuadro en medio de la habitación.

Draco por su padre pensaba ¿Rigel Malfoy? Él no recordaba haber escuchado de ella, ni haberla visto en el tapiz de la familia. Si era un pariente ¿Por qué no había oído hablar de ella?

—No la encontraras en nuestros registros, no en los actuales al menos…—el mayor estaba dándole respuesta a las silenciosas preguntas de Draco—…¿Sabes porque?...—la voz de Lucius era lejana, llena de nostalgia y melancolía—…Porque ella vivió hace tanto tiempo atrás, que su nombre se ha perdido en cualquier archivo actual…en esta mansión, este es el único recuerdo de que ella vivio…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿Su padre no podía estar hablando de…?

—Así es Draco, esta habitación le perteneció a la primera persona en portar el apellido Malfoy. Rigel Malfoy es nuestro antepasado más antiguo, ya que fue la primera de nosotros…

Ahora Draco observo con nuevos ojos esta habitación. Le costaba un poco creer que acaba de entrar a los dominios del primero de los suyos, era surrealista. Ahora entendía el porqué no había escuchado hablar del nombre de "Rigel Malfoy" los registros de las primeras 7 generaciones de Malfoy habían desaparecido hace años y ni en el ministerio ni en la biblioteca de la familia se mencionaba. Y parecía como si su familia había comenzado con Prociyon Malfoy, el tara abuelo del propio abuelo de Draco.

Esto era fascinante, pero aun así…

—Padre…—La voz de Draco era baja, como si tuviera miedo de que hablar demasiado fuerte rompería de alguna manera la atmosfera de este lugar—…Esto es sin duda fascinante y tengo tantas preguntas por ello pero…—vacilo, no muy seguro de si su pregunta sería bien recibida—…¿Por qué me lo muestras? ¿Qué importancia tie-…?

La mirada de Lucius lo hizo callar, pero no porque esta fuera fiera o diera miedo, sino por la seriedad que mostraba. Aquella mirada en esos ojos gris plata, era tan fuerte y pesada que Draco se encontró sin palabras.

—Es importante Draco, porque en estos momentos, ella es la única que puede ayudarte…—la mirada de su padre era tan poderosa que el joven no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella—…en mi situación actual yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti…pero ella lo hará, en estos momentos siento que es la única que puede hacerlo…

En otro momento Draco se habría preguntado por la cordura de su padre al hablar de alguien muerto tan fácilmente, como si aun estuviera presente, pero ante aquella mirada y ante la determinación y afirmación de las palabras, el joven no pudo tener ni un grado de duda, de que Rigel Malfoy, de algún modo lo ayudaría con la tarea que la magia de Slytherin le dio, tal y como parecía que su padre pensaba.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo su antepasado muerto lo ayudaría?

Lucius sonrió.

Era como si Lucius había estado esperando por esa pregunta, incluso si su hijo no la había hecho en voz alta—…Encontraras Draco, que algo como la muerte…Es nada comparado con la terquedad Malfoy…—sacando de su túnica un libro que se notaba era antiguo, a sonrisa condescendiente y ¿Orgullosa? No dejo el rostro del mayor—…Un Malfoy siempre protege a los suyos. Y ni el más allá puede interponerse en ello…

Draco no pudo apartar la mirada del libro, y al hacerlo él no noto como una de sus manos fue hacia el tatuaje en su brazo, ni como dicho brazo comenzó a calentarse por la magia que casi se podía tocar en el aire. Al estar mirando aquel libro, Draco no se dio cuenta como una brisa que no debería ser posible, porque en la habitación no había ventanas, había hecho que el manto que tapaba la pintura en medio de la habitación se fuera deslizando lentamente revelando lo que escondía poco a poco.

Los ojos del último Malfoy estaban tan fijos en el libro en las manos de su padre, que él no se percato de unas brillantes orbes amatistas en la ahora revelada pintura.

Lucius a diferencia de su hijo observo a la ahora descubierta pintura, una fina ceja se arqueo y gris tormenta choco contra amatista brillante, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no vacilo—…Te encargo el cuidado de mi hijo, madre de los Malfoys….

En aquella habitación sin ventanas, una cantarina risa fue lo que Lucius tuvo como respuesta.

* * *

><p>0000<p>

**Primer día, sexto año en Hogwarts. ****Expreso de Hogwarts****. **

Draco observo por la ventana del tren a las familias despedirse de sus hijos, sus padres hace rato que se habían ido, debían estar en la mansión para prepararse de ciertas _visitas_ que tendrían dentro de poco, pero él trato de no pensar en eso. Su mano fue a su brazo izquierdo, donde la marca de la serpiente y la daga aun estaban, podía sentir la calidez de la magia en este, causado que él casi sonriera, casi.

Este año sería sumamente importa y difícil, él lo sabía, el deber que se le ha encomendado debía ser hecho sin error alguno, en otro momento, en otra época y bajo cualquier otra circunstancia él estaría aterrado por tan enorme carga sobre sus hombros.

La vida de sus padres, la suya propia…

Había tantas cosas en juego, y todo dependía de sus acciones este año.

Pero…

El agarre de su brazo izquierdo de apretó un poco, y pudo sentir como la magia reaccionaba a sus sentimientos, y esta vez no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y pudo sentir como una calidez y confort invadía su ser desde su núcleo.

"_Todo estará bien…yo puedo hacerlo" _

Sus características se relajaron y un suspiro salió de sus labios, él podia con esto, había sido elegido por una razón ¿No? La serpiente en su brazo era la prueba de que era capaz de realizar el milagro que se esperaba de él. Además como Malfoy tenía el conocimiento, los recursos para lograrlo. Pero lo más importante de todo era que…

Cuando abrió los ojos sus orbes plata se encontraron con unos espejos amatistas brillantes. Los ojos de Draco brillaron un poco y con una inclinación con la cabeza sus labios se movieron para formar palabras silenciosas en el solitario vagón.

—_**Las cosas se pondrán interesantes ¿No es así…Rigen?...**_

El rubio no tuvo respuesta a su silenciosa declaración, ya que en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a su compañera prefecta Slytherin, seguido de los prefectos de las otras casas.

Una vez más la mirada de Draco fue a la ventana, su mano sin soltar su brazo izquierdo en ni un momento. Ignoro cualquier tipo de conversación de los demás y continuo con su observación al exterior, su cabeza llena de planes y posibles escenarios que el año traería a su vida.

Este año no será fácil, la tarea que se la pedido es enorme, pero él puede con ella, tiene la inteligencia, tiene los recursos, y lo más importante…

_Es que tiene la ayuda de la más antigua de su familia. _

Un Malfoy siempre protegerá a un Malfoy, ni la muerte misma puede impedir que eso ocurra.

_**Continuara. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Bueno antes de preguntarles que les pareció algunas explicaciones para este fic.**

Como notaron la historia se desarrollara en el sexto año, durante el _**Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. **_Obviamente habrán cambios, la mayoría muy grandes. Aun así algunas cosas se mantendrán he hecho un poco de investigación para mantener algunas acciones canones.

**Sirius Black, **este es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aun así tengo dudas de si dejar que viva o seguir la historia y mantenerlo muerto tal y como paso en la quinta película. Así que les pregunto ¿Desearían que Sirius apareciera en este fic? Es solo que yo la verdad no me decido y su ayuda en verdad seria genial.

**Rigel Malfoy, **será importante para la historia y es un personaje enteramente original, mío en todos los sentidos, siguiendo la tradición su nombre proviene de una de las estrellas de la constelación de Orión, fue un poco difícil el elegir su nombre y este es el que me pareció más atractivo. Sabrán de ella mucho, pero no emparejare a nadie con ella, después de todo está _"Muerta" _ y eso ni la magia puede cambiarlo.

Este ser aun fic de Lucius, Narcissa, Snape y Slytherin "buenos" o tan buenos como ellos pueden ser.

**En definitiva este es mi primer fic en este fandom de Harry Potter, las criticas constructivas y consejos serán bien apreciados, mi meta es mantener a los personajes fielmente a su carácter, lo más que pueda al menos, así que si en algún punto sienten que algo es tan "anti-Draco o anti-Harry" lo siento por ello. **

**Me gustaría que me digan lo que piensan de esta historia, dependiendo del recibimiento de la comunidad yo veré si continúo o si este fic muere en su pleno nacimiento. La opinión de los lectores me importa mucho, y el avance de este fic depende de ustedes. **

**Con todo esto dicho, me despido, estaré esperando sus comentarios y si hay suerte nos veremos en el próximo cap. **

**Bye~ **


End file.
